Soar
by Yaoimelody
Summary: AU. Zane and Kai have been put on the lookout for a duo that has been intruding their building every so often, but what about when they actually see who they are and get the chance to leave and be free? Just like the birds? TechnoShipping and LavaShipping.


Zane decided that he needed to get out of here, out of this. "This" was an abandoned lot, with a building in the middle. It didn't allow freethinking or defiance, making his robotic life truly compressing. The blond wasn't meant for having a will of his own. Thoughts or feelings had to do with protecting this place or with nothing at all.

The android knew what would happen if he spoke out against this, that his mind eventually wandered away from the stonewalls, much like the birds he saw earlier…

Shaking his head to make sure he was actually keeping his mind on what was considered important, he began to watch in an alert fashion. Lately he'd been put here to guard from any intruders, why they were even trying was obvious. They probably found themselves impossible to be captured, and did it because they could. While Lloyd, the mastermind behind all this, seemed to suspect the newer creation to have a wandering mindset, he still figured the bleach blond to be the strongest.

Rustling in the distance put him back into seriousness. The bushes were soon silent again, and Zane sighed, finding himself waiting for his falcon companion to fly nearby. As that happened at last, he switched over his flight vision; where his eyesight moved to the mechanical bird. It was harder since this wasn't actually made for night vision, but more so just an overview. The culprit had on a ninja disguise, but it was a brighter blue, so this had to be mocking them if anything else…

The other was a boy, he could tell by the grunts to get up on the top of the thicker wall. Zane felt himself loosing the vision, and regaining the original view, quickly staring up and at the mysterious other teen. It felt like some romance movie, and the hood was pulled back to reveal an oval-faced brunet. The only way he could tell was the moon was directly behind the crouching figure. He was staring back, and then giving an animalistic call.

Glad he was shadowed, the android watched in awe as the individual dropped his lithe body to the ground. Miscalculating, the boy actually slipped towards the bottom, falling on his side onto the firm dirt. Squirming a bit to see which way wouldn't hurt to get up, the blue-adorned sighed as he got up and held his side. It was harder to see now, so quickly bringing his head to look this was and that, he shot up, but winced regardless. Zane found his legs ignoring his plead to stay put, and made his short way to the leaning male.

Startled, the opposing adolescent rushed the other way. Zane bit his lower lip at the idea of the gorgeous intruder getting attacked by others stationed around. Following just as quickly, he noticed Kai, another android who was nearby, was catching sight of the human. Out of sudden and undiscovered instinct, the tall man leapt forward and knocked them both into the bushes. Getting a fist in the cheek as a reply, the humanoid blinked as he barely felt it.

In a low voice to not draw attention, the blond began, "I am not sure why you decided to come here, but please understand you could get hurt. Mister Lloyd has heightened security…" Then as footsteps started to come near the shrubs, "Be silent and still, the others could actually want to harm you…" Getting up and out, he came face to face with Kai.

Though before the spiky male could begin his questioning-

"Oof!" It was mostly muffled by a hand, but not completely. A dark-haired individual, probably the mysterious boy's accomplice, made the same fall. Kai's lips turned up in a smirk, and began to stiffly walk towards the pained body. Worried of what would happen, Zane reached into the bushes and pulled out the brunet protectively. The younger gripped the white kimono with a heightened vigor, and looked a bit nervous now.

"Um," the smaller was eagerly pulled to the cooler body suddenly, but he oddly didn't care… "My friend is over there, so please let me go!"

Wincing and glancing over to the lazing androids, that obviously didn't hear or didn't care anymore, Zane breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright…" slowly removing his arms from the slightly feminine hips, "But could you at least speak of your name?"

Freezing where he stood, the boy blinked and watched as his acquaintance held up a good fight against the backing up robotic brunet. He felt his legs slowly allow him to move, "I'm Jay…" Forgetting the manners to return the question, Jay rushed off the aid his friend. The battle was more one-sided, with Kai more curious then offensive. Not getting the picture, the youngest jumped and ran his leg into the side of the android.

Merely glancing at where the strike was, Kai blinked and looked back up to find Jay tending to Cole. The dark-haired rolled his eyes, and moved up to be right in front of the 'enemy'. "Are you kidding me? What kind of a guard are you?" Obviously he wanted a fight or something to challenging to happen. "Did I come here for nothing?" Irked, he began to turn around head for the wall, but a sudden hand on his shoulder caused him to jerk.

The expression was a copy of a saddened face, the best something so close to human could do. Blinking, then finally speaking, "Do not leave without me," then began to pout slightly.

Twitching his eye slightly, Cole spun back around, "Wait, you actually want to leave?" Zane was also beside Kai, and they both found themselves agreeably nodding. "This is Zane, but I am sure Jay knows this." Smiling as the reddish-brunet blushed lightly.

"Birds can, why not us as well?" Commented Zane, a bit distracted. He began to size up the wall, but a slam of a nearby metal door made them all jump slightly. "Quickly, you must leave."

Suddenly getting pushed toward the wall, they looked closer to find random gives in the stacked stones. "We will distract them," Kai chirped, but his eyes didn't easily leave the dark-adorned intruder. Looks like he had a distraction himself…

Beginning to scramble through their climbing, the boy left their new robotic friends. Jay paused up top for a moment, "I hope you can find your way over… But how will you-"

"I will look everywhere for you, Jay," gushed Zane, causing the human to blush harder. Dropping down sneakily, the two quietly made their escape to leave the androids to face whatever what was to happen.

Turning back around, they nearly knocked into Doctor Julien. He worked around here because could find no other work, and this business owned others somehow. The middle-aged man even treated his creations like they were actual people, which was not required or encouraged. It was obvious why, so the androids wouldn't find a way to gain their emotions and acknowledge them. Instead of scolding them, he made a small smile, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Seeing the others sputter, he sighed and pulled them both into a hug, "Just remember me, and if I survive the wrath of Lloyd, I expect to get out of here." At the surprised stare, he grinned, "I'll get my other children to overthrow this place, and eventually find you two again…" Stepping back, the man let out a sigh, "Be good, and find those boys…" They slowly retreated, hating to make their 'father' cry, but it had a different undertone. It felt… happy.

Getting up and over the side, they dropped down into a place they could actually move around in…

"Jay, you don't honestly believe they'll show up here or even tonight?" Cole rolled his eyes, but some part of him told him to stay put. He had a subconscious hope for Kai, who seemed like a nice guy.

They had changed back into their casual clothing, pullover jackets and jeans, but they were the colors of the ninja costumes. Jay ignored him and finally let his eyes wander elsewhere. Then-

"Where are you going? Hey!" The dark-haired watched his friend rushed off the bench and to the beginning of the park. Standing there was Zane, and an impatient Kai. The spiky android perked up when he noticed Cole, and eagerly walked over to the stuttering boy still inhabiting the bench.

Turning his attentions back to the bleach blond, Jay felt relieved that his senses were right after all. Slowly he walked forward, glad that they were alone around this area. Slowly moving forward, he gingerly placed his arms around the strong neck and placed their foreheads together lightly. Getting the hint, Zane placed his hands on either side of the slender hips. Hating how slow this was, eventually the impatient teenage mashed their lips together.

As the rain started to sprinkle upon them, it was like the cares went with it. Jay was overly curious about what all went on in the original home of the androids, but they'd have plenty of time. Finally breaking apart from the first kiss, Jay rested his head in the knick between the square jaw and the defined collarbone. Swaying them slightly, Zane looked up and at his same falcon friend and broke into a disbelieving smile, "I am finally free, just like you." It was directed at both his new partner and the soaring bird, but he hoped Kai and Cole heard this as well.

Hearing the dark-haired complain lightly in the background about hearing it, caused a smile to break out on the pale face. As long as Lloyd wasn't around to take them back, he'd be just fine with this arrangement.


End file.
